Snowball Fight
by Hoshiko13
Summary: Canada drops by Russia's house for a meeting with the Allies. So, what happens when he throws a snowball at the largest nation? You'll see.


A/N My first h Hetalia fic! Yay! A one-shot, because I should be working on other stories, yet I have writers block. Set during WW2.

Warning: Possible OOCness

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing at all.

Canada sighed softly as he walked towards Russia's house. The smaller nations was going there for business, something to do with the war. He wasn't sure.

As he walked up to the house, holding Kumajiro, he saw the three Baltic nations, who were starting a snowball fight. Grinning, he ran up to the oldest, Lithuania.

"Oh, hello Canada." The nation said, getting slammed in the head by a snowball from the youngest.

"Latvia! Hang on a second. Pelt Estonia." The other nation was happy to obey, pelting the third of them with snowballs.

"What are you guys doing?" The Canadian whispered. The one he was talking to smiled.

"Mr. Russia gave us the day off since he was going to be discussing business with the other allies." He said, watching the two younger Baltic Nations throw snowballs at each other.

Suddenly, Latvia turned and ran to the other two, stopping just before he crashed into them.

"Would you like to play?" The small country asked. Canada blinked and thought to himself. What did he have to lose? Nobody actually paid attention to him anyway.

"Sure!"

While Canada was shy during the meetings, he took snow seriously. So, he wasn't scared at all, and proceeded to hit all three nations with snowballs until the looked like snowmen.

Grinning with pleasure, Canada ducked down to get another snowball, looking up to only see two of the three. Where was the other one? The country heard footsteps behind him, and, with a chuckle, twisted around, throwing the snowball at whoever was behind him, who he assumed to be Latvia.

He should have known the footsteps were too heavy.

He should have seen Estonia and Lithuania huddled around something in the snow.

He also probably should have shown up at the meeting.

"Comrade Matvey, Why did you throw a snowball at me?" The Russian asked, a small bit of purple menacing aura spilling out.

"I-I-I thought you were someone else." The country whispered. Russia leaned closer, violet eyes gleaming.

"What was that?"

"I thought you wer- Eep!" The boy squawked as he was picked up and turned head down.

"Matvey should know better then to throw a snowball at Russia, da?" He asked, carrying the shaking country off.

"I-I-I'm sorry Russia!" He was cut off.

"Matvey did not let me finish. You should know better to throw a snowball at Russia. . . "

Suddenly the smaller nation was dropped head first in a pile of snow under a tree. Then the tree was roughly hit, causing more snow to cascade on the poor boy.

"Because Russia always wins, da?"

An hour late, after all the other nations had left and the Baltic nations had gone back to work, Russia and Canada sat in front of the fire. Canada's teeth were chattering. He was still cold from being dropped in the snow.

"Comrade Matvey, where is your hat and scarf?" Russia asked suddenly. The Canadian looked down, slightly ashamed, considering he lived in cold weather too.

"Kumakira, umm, ruined them. On accident. He was hungry and I didn't get up to feed him." The nation muttered, looking down at his bear, who in turn looked up.

"Who?"

"Canada."

Suddenly the Canadian was grabbed and pulled onto the larger nations lap, half a scarf wrapped around his neck. Look up at the nation who shared the scarf with him, he blinked.

"Comrade Matvey needs to be thawed out, da?" Canada suddenly blushed, his cheeks heating up very quickly.

"See? It is working already!" He said, hugging the small Canadian to help warm him up. Surprisingly, Canada found he enjoyed the warmth. It was very comfortable in the cold weather.

"Why were you not at the meeting?" The nation holding him asked after a time. Canada sighed, unconsciously leaning his head against the larger man's shoulder.

"Well, nobody notices me anyway, so I figured nobody would care if I skipped it." He said softly, staring at the ceiling.

He was suddenly turned sharply, the hug tightening.

"You were wrong, little Matvey." The larger nations said, two pairs of violet eyes staring at each other. Canada blinked as he was hugged again, being pressed into the chest of the larger nation. Did someone really care about him? Even when both his father figures, his twin brother, and his own bet bear forgot him?

And why did this feel so. . .right? Like he belonged with Ru- No, Ivan. Like he belonged right there in Ivan's arms, being held carefully. The boy smiled softly, closing his eyes and snuggling into Ivan's chest. Yes, it felt very right.

Suddenly he wasn't anywhere near Ivan's chest. The two had their faces level.

"I care." Ivan said as he softly kissed the younger nation. Matthew blinks in shock, then fell into the kiss, smiling happily.

Suddenly a loud crash caused the two to jerk apart and nearly choke themselves because of the scarf wrapped around both of their necks.

A small figure in red lay passed out on the floor.

"LATVIAAAAAAAA!"

A/N Love it? Hate it? Let me know please. ^^


End file.
